


Does this make my ass look good?

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Panties, Tony Stark in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Tony has a developing kink that he's getting used to and Steve may already like it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Does this make my ass look good?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord: robintcj#5076
> 
> Short prompts:  
> 1) Tattoo Artist  
> 2) Panties  
> 3) Making Up
> 
> Long prompts:  
> 1) Steve & Tony navigating BDSM for the first time – neither of them has any experience.  
> 2) Project Rebirth was never de-classified, so Captain America was always a secret. When Steve is defrosted he joins the FBI instead of SHIELD, and Tony Stark becomes his CI to try and break up an international weapons ring.  
> 3) Steve is an uptight rising-star prosecutor; Tony is a flashy defence lawyer. They meet and clash on a case, and it ends in luuuuuuurve
> 
> DNW: Infidelity, Divorce, Character Death, Permanent Break-up, mpreg, Hydra Cap, Non-con (as a titillating thing), Fantasy/Magical creatures (werewolves, vampires, centaurs, fairies, etc), Enema, watersports, scat, bestiality, Anthromorphization (cat people, etc), Making heroes villains (unless it's a misunderstanding or pretending), Unhappy ending, Puppy Play, Age Play, Daddy Kink, character bashing, underage

Steve and Tony were pretty open to each other about the different kinks they had. Steve has a praise kink while Tony has a strength kink for Steve holding him down. But there is one kink that Tony hasn’t shared with Steve yet as he is still figuring out if it’s something he likes.

Tony is in the process of a potential panty kink. The fantasy of wearing panties had Tony feeling hard and horny that he isn’t really sure of when to tell Steve about his newly discovered kink.

Right now, Tony’s favorite pairs were some cheeky underwear in a variety of colors. His favorite pairs were the black, white, red, and a shade of navy blue that matched one of Steve’s suits that he wears sometimes. Tony also has on hand a red thong which he personally nicknames “The Red Thong of Justice.”

Today, a package with some more pairs of cheeky underwear came in a variety of colors. There was some lavender, peach, light blue, and a pair that had a strawberry pattern like a certain dress that went kind of viral.

Right now, Tony was in his shared room with Steve trying on the new panties he got and taking photos of himself in them. He was currently wearing the pair with the strawberries on it and Tony felt that it made his ass look so good that it rivaled most other people. 

Steve came back from a brief mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and was heading to the room he and Tony shared when he noticed that the door was mostly shut and he wondered why so he peeked through the crack of the door and saw Tony in the most sinful panties he’s ever seen and tries to keep himself from moaning and feels himself getting hard looking at Tony is such beautiful panties.

Tony may not know it right now but Steve SURE LOVES the look of him in panties.


End file.
